


Burn Me a Sun and Call Me Sweetheart

by courfelicious



Series: Femslash February - Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bickering, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfelicious/pseuds/courfelicious
Summary: Slice of life drabbles featuring Annya and Amelia's relationship.





	1. Day 8: On Wheels

Amelia held her girlfriend’s hands tight as they slid almost in slow motion around the rink.

“How can you be this bad at roller skating when you’re like, the mcfreaking _queen_ of ice skating??” the american pondered looking bemusedly at the other girl, who, of course, didn’t dignify such statement with an answer.

She did, however, glare at the other one.

“You’re having a lot of fun with this, yes, _moya lybov_?”, she asked, tone dark, despite the seemingly sweet smile on her face. “I wonder if it’ll last once I beat you at hockey again”.

"Haha, you _wish_ , Braginskaya!"


	2. Day 9: Flowers

People usually took Amelia for an airhead, someone completely incapable of reading the atmosphere. And, if she were to be honest, that’s how she liked it. In fact, she even encouraged it, for it made life much easier.

Annya had never fallen for that act, however, which, in turn, had both annoyed and excited Amelia at first.

That’s why, when she entered the flower shop to get those beautiful sunflowers for her girlfriend, she knew that the other’s coworkers would probably be surprised that Amelia even knew  Annya’s favourite flower, but Annya herself would not.

Annya would simply smile, knowingly.


	3. Day 10: Sunlight

Amelia was always beautiful, but Annya thought that she looked her best when standing under the sun  .  

It could be because her corn colored hair shined the prettiest with the sunlight, or because the clear sky brought out her  impossibly  blue eyes  . It could be because the freckles that emerged made her skin look like something out of an artwork.  Or,  maybe  , it was because her personality itself could be so warm and bright, making an ultimate combination with sunny weather  . 

It wasn’t something Annya could explain or comprehend. It was  merely  a fact that she knew to be true. 

 


	4. Day 11: Style Swamp

Amelia couldn’t help laughing. She really, really couldn’t. 

It wasn’t her intention to make fun of the other, don’t get her wrong. It was just that the sight of her girlfriend in booty shorts and a crop top was not one she had expected to ever having the pleasure of getting.

That and Annya’s expression was hilarious.

The poor thing looked so uncomfortable as well, specially considering the clothes were a little small on her. There was nothing they could do though, since Annya’s clothes had goten soaked with the rain and she hadn’t brought any spare ones with her.


	5. Day 12: Aquarium

Annya sighted as she sat down, stretching her legs for a bit. She and Amelia had been walking around the Aquarium for almost four hours now, and while it had been fun, she now felt quite exhausted.

“Here is your drink!”, exclaimed Amelia happily, pushing a water bottle in her direction, while sitting down across Annya. She had bought a giant coke and a hot-dog for herself. Typical.

“I thought I had asked for Vodka?” she joked with the other, but drank the water nonetheless.

Amelia rolled her eyes.

“Sorry dude, I’m afraid they don’t sell that kinda stuff here”.


	6. Day 13 - Theme Park

They had been there for at least 20 minutes, and both had yet to lose a shot. Had yet to miss whatever target they had set their eye on. The poor attendant, some high schooler, looked terrified.

Amelia hit another target. 

“Ah, I’m getting tired of this. I thought it would be funny to annihilate you in it, but we’re clearly both good shots. This is no fun", she says finally, with a sigh, dropping the rifle down on the both’s counter.

“Do you want to go?”, Annya asks uncertain, looking around. 

“Nah, I still wanna ride that roller coaster”


	7. Day 14: Valentine’s Day

This was Amelia’s first long term relationship, and also her first time spending Valentine’s Day with a special someone. Even if that hadn’t been the case, though, she doubted any of her previous partners could have topped her current date.

She and Annya had her differences, it’s true. They argued often. 

There’s one love, thought, beside the one they felt for each other, that united the two girl’s in an explainable bond: astronomy. 

And if there’s one thing these two never tired of, it was looking at the sky, so it felt only right to spend their Valentine’s Day stargazing.


End file.
